NAVIDAD DE REENCUENTROS
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: la primera navidad sin ti...sin ti...sin ti? XDpesimo sumary espero que la historia les paresca mejor yyxy


Era la primera navidad que pasaría solo, bueno relativamente hablando, sabia que estaba su abuelito, Joel, tea y tristan, en esa ocasión incluso irían mai, duck, mokuba, malik, ryo, incluso el mismisimo seto kaiba pero no era suficiente, su corazón estaba solitario, desde que su yami se había ido su corazón estaba triste, deprimido, esto no paso desapercibido para sus amigos, con su partida, yami se había llevado el brillo en los ojos de yugi, yugi no lo comprendió sino hasta que lo vio partir, lo que sentía por su obscuridad no era simple amistad, iba mas allá de ese sentimiento… no podía creerlo, pero esa era la razón de su sufrir, el pequeño yugi se había enamorado de yami y este se fue sin que yugi se lo pudiera decir….

-feliz navidad!!!!!!!!!!-grito Joey al entrar a la casa de los moto tomado de la mano con mai, hacia poco mas de dos meses que vivian juntos, después de todo Joel yaera un chico responsable y trabajador desde los 10 años, habia decidido abandonar a su irresponsable padre y formar una familia con may, Por su parte mai se habia casado de una vida solitaria y de viajes, anelaba lo que nunca habia tenido, una familia y que mejor que a lado del hombre al que amaba

-feliz navidad Joey jojojojo, veo que vienes con tu novia-el abuelo veia con gusto que Joel habia realizado su vida y se le veia feliz a lado de mai

-jajaja, si traje a mi mujer-dijo Joel con una sonrisa y su rostro enrojecido

-pasen pasen estamos terminando de poner la mesa y preparar la cena¿quieren ayudarnos?-dijo el abuelo haciendole un ademan a oey que yugi estaba en la cocina como siempre triste

-eh?...a si claro vamos mai

-si, gracias por la invitacion, voy a ayudarle a yugi con la cena-dijo extrañamente sutil la calculadora mai

-n.nU si que ha cambiado tu novia Joey …-dijo el abuelo sorprendido

-jaja, no, ella siempre ha sido asi, solo se ocultaba trasuna mascara de frialdad para no ser lastimada, pero eso se ha terminado…bien auelito moto, jejejej intentaremos animar al pobre yugi

-se los agradeceria, ha estado asi desde que yami se fue

-si lo sabemos, en la escuela tambien ha estado asi, ya ni los juegos de duelo de mounstruo le interesa

-lo se…se la pasa en su habitación acariciando la caja donde le regale el rompecabezas del milenio

-si?, eso no es nada beuno para el-dijo seo al entrar a la casa con muchas cajas- a la larga le hara mucho mal

-seto!-dijo Joey sorprendidoal ver tantas cajas de regalos

-atrás perro, no quiero que empieces a olfatear esto

-a quien le llamas perro-dijo Joey indignado

-pues a tino veo a nadiue mas con cara de perro por aquí

-grrrrr-gruño Joey

-jajaja si hasta gruñes como uno Joey –dijo mokuba entrando al igual que su hermano con una carga de regalos

-tu callate!-dijo Joey dirigiendose a la cocina

-jajajaja ni la vida marital le cabia el humor-dijo kaiba mientras colocaba os regalos alrededor del arbol

-jejeje, joven kaiba no sea asi con el pobre Joey-dijo el abuelo moto

-no es que sea malo, jejeje simplemente nuestra amistad siempre ha sido asi-aunque pareciera extraño el corazon de seto habia dado paso a la amistad

-amor te he dicho que no seas tan grosero con tu amigo-dijo una chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera plateada al entrar tras mokuba con un refractario que dejaba ver un sensacional y apetecible paltillo

-kissara!, que alegría que pudiste acompañarnos!-dijo el abuelo sonriéndole a la linda chica que acababa de entrar, asi es era la reencarnación de la amada de seto, esa mujer del antiguo Egipto

-jejeje si me pude escapar de la excavación y set-kun me invito a pasar las fiestas con ustedes, espero no incomodar

-no tu nunca eres incomoda mientras amarres a kaiba-dijo Joey quien salía de la cocina con algo de fruta seca para colocar en la mesa

-oye perro!-se quejo kaiba

-lo siento cielo jijiji, tu comenzaste a llevarte así con Joey no puedo hacer nada-dijo la dulce chica

-jum-se cruzo de brazos el CEO

-oh vamos no me pongas esa carita es navidad-dijo la chica mientras le rodeaba el cuello y le daba un ligero beso en los labios

-conténtame…-dijo el ceo mirándola con amor

-ey ey ey para eso hay hoteles en la casa del abuelo moto no-dijo tristan al llegar junto con serenity y duck

-tristan!-reprendió serenity

-dejalo sere…es un vulgar –dijo duck intentando ganar puntos con serenity

-oye!-se quejo tristan

-jejeje pasen muchachos por favor acomodense en un momento estara la cena

-hai …y yugi? No lo he visto-dijo kissara

-eh…ah bueno el esta en la cocina…triste como siempre

-jijiji-pues yo espero que mi regalo le quite un poco la tristeza-dijo kissara depositando una caja junto a los demas regalos -chicos que bueno que llegaron-dijo tea al entrar

-pues ustedes ya se les hizo tarde-dijo seto

-no exageren apenas llegaos con unos minutos de retrazo-dijo malik

-minutos casi una hora-dijo mokuba

-no me miren a mi fue culpa de estos tortolos, rayos me choca hacer mal tercio donde sea necesito conseguirme novia dijo ryu al entrar a la casa mientras tea y malick se sonrojaban notablemente

-novios? Tea tu y malik…-especulo serenity mirando la cara roja de su amiga

-ha…ahí-dijo esta sonrojándose mas

-al fin te decidiste malick mira que ya te habías tardado-dijo Joey

-jajaja no exageres es solo que no sabia si iba a ser correspondido –dijo apenado el peliplateado

-jojojojo no importa como allá sido lo importante es que se les ve felices, pasen muchachos…malik tu hermana ishisu y orion no vendrán?-pregunto el abuelo moto

-eh?...a no u.uU prefirieron pasar la navidad como pareja… no quiero saber lo que aran en mi cama-dijo el muchacho

-jajajajajajajajajaja- rieron todos

-chicos! Ya están todos…me da gusto-dijo yugi entrando con el pavo

-hai hai pensé que jamás llegarían-dijo mai tras el con una bandeja mostrando el delicioso lomo mechado

-bueno pues vamos a cenar no?, me muero de hambre!-dijo Joey saboreándose la cena

-cuando no perro, tu siempre tienes hambre y te acabas todo-dijo seto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-ven y dímelo aquí empresario de pacotilla!-se molesto Joey

-ya chicos-dijo mai deteniendo al rubio

-hai hai, es navidad noche de tranquilidad-dijo kissara mientras abrazaba a seto

-ah! Esta bien solo por que ustedes lo piden-dijo el rubio mientras se calmaba y se sentaba a la mesa

Así cómenosla cena entre comentarios, bromas y recuerdos, pero parecía que ninguno conseguía que los ojos de yugi se alegraran, tanta falta le hacia su yami

-bien y que tal si empezamos con los regalos-sugirio tea para intentar animar a yugi

-hai hai!...yo quiero darle un regalo a Joey –dijo extendiéndole una cajita

-eh? Para mi ….sugoi!-joey comenzó a destapar el regalo deforma ansiosa para encontrarse con un biberón y un chupon

-eh?...que…que es esto…n entiendo mai-el chico estaba sorprendido

-jajajajajajaja que forma tan sutil de decirte lo infantil que eres perro, perdón , cachorro jajajajaja-se bufo seto

-grrrrrr-tan solo gruño Joey

-no, nada de eso…Joey… tu…y yo siempre quisimos una verdadera familia…hoy…con este regalo-la rubia se lleva las manos al vientre-quiero decirte que…hemos comenzado con ese sueño-dijo con una mirada ensoñada

-es…es decir que…tu…y que yo….-joey estaba sorprendido

-hai…Joey… estoy embarazada-dijo la chica al fin

-aaaaaaaah!!!!!!-grito serenity-voy a ser tia voy a ser tia!!-dijo abrazando a tristan para molestia de duck

-voy…voy a ser…pa…papa…-dijo aun en shock-voy a ser papa…jajajajajajajaja-reaccionando carga a su mujer dando vueltas con ella –jajajajaja voy a ser papa, papa gracias mi amor, gracias mai –después la baja y se arrodilla para quedar a la altura del vientre de su amada-voy a cuidar tan bien de ti…jejeje un hijo, gracias mai gracias mi amor

-en hora buena Joey-felicito tristan

-hai hai, jejeje vamos a ser tios-dijo malick

-siiiiiiiiiiii, que hermoso un bebe-dijo tea

-jejeje un cachorro querras decir-se burlo seto

-seto!-kissara le dio un codazo reprendiéndolo

-jejejejeje felicidades amigo me da gusto por ti-dijo yugi justo cuando comenzaron a tocar las campanas dando el aviso de que ya era navidad

-propongo un brindis –dijo el CEO levantando su copa-por los reencuentros-dijo tomando con el otro brazo a kissara por la cintura

-yo por el amor-dijo tea-abrazando a malik

-yo…XDpor que algun dia encuentre el amor-dijo ryu levantando la copa

-jajajajaja yo te apoyo compañero-dijo duck

-yo por que mi verdaderoamor me corresponda-dijo tristan mirando a serenity al levantar la copa

-ah…salud-solo eso atino a decir serenity al sentir la mirada de tristan

-jajajaja por la familia-dijo mokuba levantando su copa con un poco de sidra

-por los viejos jojojo-dijo el abuelo moto levantando su copa

-por los que estan por llegar-dijo Joey acariciando el vientre de su amada

-por…-era el turno de yugi –por los que ya no estan-dijo levantando su copa mientras ocultaba su mirada entre sus mechones para ocultar las lagrimas que lo traicionaban

-oh…yugi…-dijo kissara soltandose del abrazo de seto-yugi tengo un regalo para ti-la chica corre a tonar la cajita que habia depositado en el arbol y se lo entregala cajita tenia una notita que decia "espero que este regalo de navidad sea suficiente para devolverte la sonrisa, 5000 años de historia regresan a tus manos"

-que es esto kissara?-pregunto yugi

-ábrelo-dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa

-eh?...-aun antes de abrirlo el corazón del chico había saltado de emoción, algo en el interior de la caja lo hacia sentir muy bien, comenzó z desgarrar el papel cual fuera un niño pequeño ansioso por su juguete de navidad y al abrir la caja lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento dejándole ver esa sonrisa y brillo en su mirada que meses atrás habia perdido en Egipto, todos con una mirada de interrogante estaba a la expectativa de que podía ser ese regalo-el rompecabezas del milenio!!!!-grito al fin con emoción

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-co…como lo conseguiste?-pregunto yugi mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello como antes

-jejejeje en la ultima expedición en la que participe…fue la excavación de la tumba del faraón sin nombre…y hoy gracias a ti y tus amigos se descubrió su nombre, el gran faraón atem…yugi…el rompecabezas estaba en la tumba que se derrumbo, y aunque yami ya no esta ahí…sabia que te gustaría tenerlo-dijo la chica sonriendo

-gracias…de verdad muchas gracias kissara…etto…les molesta que me retire…de verdad me gustaría estar a solas con el rompecabezas…por favor

-esta bien…vete yugi-dijo el abuelo comprensivo

-gracias abuelito-dijo yugi mientras se retiraba y subía las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto

-eres increíble amor-dijo seto

-jejeje no es para tanto, me da gusto que yugi sonriera de nuevo-dijo la chica feliz –y la sorpresa que le aguarda es mucho mejor-dijo entre dientes para si misma mientras todos se disponían a seguir con la celebración, mientras tanto en la habitación de yugi

-yami…jejeje se que ya no estas aquí…pero al menos tengo este recuerdo tuyo, jejeje-el chico asira el aroma del rompecabezas-jijiji a pesar del tiempo, aun huele como tu ...

-y no preferirías mejor olerme a mi?-dijo una voz tras yugi

-nani?!!!!!!!!!-el chico abrió los ojos en impresión –no…es…es imposible yami!!!!!!!-dijo el niño lanzándose a los brazos de su obscuridad-yami…yami…yami!!!!!-repetía el nombre del chico tan parecido a el pero a la vez tan diferente

-jejeje oye ese no es mi nombre y lo sabes-dijo el chico mas alto

-no me importa!, para mi tu eres mi yami-dijo como un niño pequeño que hace un puchero

-jajjajaja, mi yugi, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-dijo el faraón abrazándolo con fuerza

-yami…eh?...pero como es posible?-dijo soltándose del abrazo se subito-yo…yo te vi cruzar la puerta!-dijo yugi incrédulo

-si, la cruce…pero justo cuando estaba por cerrarse…me di cuenta que …-el chico se sonrojo

-no…esto…esto debe ser un sueño….otra vez estoy soñando…y cuando despiertes…tu no estarás –el chico se cubre el rostro

-no…no mi yugi…no es un sueño, estoy aquí…contigo-dijo abrazándolo otra vez

-yami…-el chico aspira el aroma a lotos del ex faraón-por que…era tu oportunidad de regresar con los tuyos

-jum…no me importa…yo regrese por que…no…no puedo vivir sin ti yugi-dijo el faraón con un tremendo sonrojo

-yami!...tu…me…-el pequeño estaba emocionado

-te amo yugi…y se…que tu me amas a mi-dijo el faraón tomándolo del mentón y depositando un suave beso en los labios del pequeño

-yami…yami…-dijo el chico mientras convertía el delicado beso en uno mas apasionado

-te amo yugi-dijo nuevamente yami al soltarse de aquel beso

-y yo a ti yami te amo y te amare siempre-dijo abrazándose al chico frente a el

-feliz navidad aibou-dijo yami abrazando con fuerza al chico

-quiero estrenar mi regalo-dijo yugi juguetón

-estrenar?...no comprendo-dijo yami sin entender a que se refería

-oh no te preocupes yo te explico-dijo yugi besando con pasión al faraón mientras lo conducía entre candentes caricias y besos fogosos a la cama, fue así como comenzó una noche de amor y pasión de entrega total y amor….

Y bien yo se que esta bien raro el fic navideño XD perdón es que me agarraron las prisas, XPespero que no quedara tan mal para una noche jajajajajaja bien chicos espero que les guste, nos vemos hasta la próxima, matta ne! Y feliz navidad a todos jojojojojojo ….changos! XD se me salio el complejo se santa claus XP


End file.
